My Goddess
by EDwongHau4
Summary: Inuyasha,Why? Inuyasha might have chosen Kikyo, and the raven hair goddess known as kagome has run away with a sad heart. She falls to her death to meet someone who could heal her.. Maybe.


A raven haired goddess stood in a tree leaning over the branch; she griped the bark and hummed a tune as she stared over the forest. Her luring voice echoed through the misty forest as her crystal blue eyes scanned the scenery. Cuts and scrapes filled her face, arms, and legs. Her clothes were ripped and her eyes blurry from crying. She was hoping for him to come after her.

"Where is Inuyasha' she said to herself as she started to move farther over the edge of the branch. She looked down fear etching her face; she heard something and turned her head to see the branch. Her eyes widen and everything blurred as the tree branch broke fully off, she reached for something, but there was nothing, no one. She closed her eyes as she felt her impending death.

Earlier that day

Kagome climbed out of the well, her long raven hair covering her red face. Inuyasha stood at the top taping his foot as he waited for her.

"What toke you so long?" he asked with a growl eyeing her with curiosity and a slight sense of worry.

Kagome let out a groan and swung over the side of the well, "Sorry! I woke up late" she said as she rubbed at her aching head.

"You sure? You don't look to good" Inuyasha said moving inches away from Kagome's lowered face to get a better look.

Kagome looked up and blushed immediately covering her red nose. "No, I'm fine" she said with a reassuring smile.

Inuyasha stared at her a little while longer before standing, "Fine! Let's go already" he said grabbing her.

Kagome let out a sigh, and gave him an evil look before grabbing hold. Inuyasha jumped up landing on a thick branch, and then continued jumping from ground to tree.

He continued till he came to a hut, he let Kagome down then jumped into another tree to relax. Kagome headed towards the hut to see everyone gone. She looked up at Inuyasha "Where is everyone?" she asked confused.

"Miroku and Sango went for a walk, I don't know why. And the brat is playing with the village kids in a field somewhere north" Inuyasha said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kagome sighed then dropped her bag at the entrance to the hut,"hmm I guess I'll start dinner." She said going through her bag.

Inuyasha smiled at the mention of food. His noise twitched when he smelt something, he look towards the forest. "Kikyo" he whispered standing up.

Kagome turned feeling him stir. "Something wrong?" she asked with her simple smile.

Inuyasha look down to her, "Fine, I'll be right back" he said jumping down from the branch and ran into the forest.

Kagome watched where he had left before turning back to her backpack. She toke out the raeman and looked around for wood to start a fire. "Oh! I guess I'll go get some" she said picking up her quiver and arrows and placing the raeman back in her bag.

She headed into the forest, looking for a good supply of fire wood. She hummed to herself, and then lifted her head back then jolted forward with a sneeze. "Stupid cold" she said with a sigh.

After a couple of minutes Kagome had enough wood and turned to go back to the hut when she heard voices. She looked around for the owner of the voice, and then she heard a familiar voice come after it. "Inuyasha?" Kagome dropped the wood and scrambled to a tree to see Inuyasha embracing Kikyo once again.

"Inuyasha, please tell me I am the one you will choose, tell me I am the one you love and not her" Kikyo's cold voice pleaded as she nuzzled her face in Inuyasha shoulder

"I will always love you Kikyo" Inuyasha answered pulling her closer." No one could ever replace you" he said as he slowly rubbed her hair passionately.

Kagome stood behind the tree, tears fell down her already red face, and her figure trembled. Without knowing she sniffled holding back as many tears as she could.

Inuyasha ears twitched and looked up from Kiyo to see Kagome. "Kagome!" he said worry and pity filling his voice. Kikyo looked over to her as well her cold expression driving Kagome father into depression.

Kagome not being to able look at there embracing form's a moment longer turned and ran, she ran so fast branch scraping at her face and clothes. She didn't care she just kept running.

Same time somewhere near by

"OH ANGEL OF LOVE, SEND ME A GODDESS" a light kitsune screamed towards the heaven's his hands outstretched like he was reaching for something. He was tall and slender, his short blond hair (Momji style) covered his wide bright green eyes, he wore a light blue with yellow flowers, and a mirror glinted around his neck on a silver chain. A white flower was tucked in his hair; his tanned skin was perfect, and his voice like a song.

He twirled around in circles, giggling like a child. Life was simple for him, Epifanio the child of light. He was a mysterious savior of people, and a thief as well. He was sneaky and sly as well as cute and sweet. He was loved by many women and adored it. But he had still to find his goddess.

He smelt something beautiful; he lowered his hands and looked around curious. "has the angel heard my call?" he asked no one as he ran like wind into the trees. He dodged branches and such as he looked for the owner of the smell.

The scent changed, now it was accompanied by salt, she was crying. Epifanio fan faster, he wanted to stop whoever it was who was crying. He couldn't take it, something that smelled so sweet should not cry.

After a half of an hour he stopped looking. The smell eluded him. "Where has my goddess gone?" he asked a tree that he leaned against. "Well might as well go to find something to do" he said sadly. Then he heard something.

Someone was humming, the scent came back, and now with a wonderful voice. "Oh yes, my goddess" he said starting into a run, he came upon a clearing with one large tree in the middle, it was the goshinboku.

He looked up to see here, a raven goddess standing upon the tree, she looked ill, like something horrible had happen. He started forward to hear he say something. _'This Inuyasha is lucky to be on her mind'_ he moved closer.

Then his heart jolted as he watched her fall. He jolted forward his arms moving to catch his goddess.


End file.
